The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advertisements have been delivered over online networks to user devices. One method for delivering advertisements is to interrupt the delivery of online content with an advertisement. For example, a website that streams online music may interrupt its stream to deliver an advertisement.
Advertisers may benefit by providing more compelling incentives for users to receive advertisements. In addition, advertisements would be more effective if their delivery caused a greater amount of involvement. The users may benefit by receiving better targeted advertisements and incentives and more rewarding incentives.